<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>december 24th: vacation getaway by watergator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292814">december 24th: vacation getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator'>watergator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Christmas, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:19:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: holidays</p><p>phil burns easily, but that soon proves to be not such a bad thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>december 24th: vacation getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil is squeezing the last of the suncream into the palm of his hand, squirting out rather pathetically, he looks at if for a moment as it melts between his fingers under the hot sun, and he starts rubbing it up and down his arm, when there’s suddenly a shadow being casted over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He squints to look up to see his brother standing over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re going,” he says, jerking his head back in the general direction of the car park behind the pool. “You’re sure you won’t come with”?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil scoffs and shakes the suncream bottle, giving it another useless squeeze as only a small amount drops into his hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And risk my bad luck at being stung by jellyfish?” Phil says, his voice raising an octave by a fraction. “Or eaten by a shark?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Martyn gives a breathy laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can literally read up on snorkelling related deaths now if it’ll ease your mind,” he says, a brow raised, but Phil waves him off, slapping more suncream on his thighs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah,” he shakes his head, rubbing the cream into his knees now. “I’ll just freak out and attract danger. You go with mum and dad and I’ll cook myself in the meanwhile.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Martyn sighs, taking a step back to leave when he stops himself and points a finger at the suncream now discarded beside the lounge bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> cook yourself,” he warns him. “You need more of that, Phil.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil waves him off dismissively, and as he stretches out on the chair, he hears the flapping of Martyn’s flip flops as he walks off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He feels a tiny bit guilty when his mother had handed him the itinerary only for him to instantly turn it down. His parents had organised the holiday as a way to spend time together, especially in celebration for his father’s strengthening health, and now he felt like a moody teenager that had sulked off alone to the pool whilst his parents and brother went on the excursions they should all be doing together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Phil doesn’t trust the water as long he can see into it, and the water can be very deep, so he decides any activities that include him swimming around it that’s deeper than shin height.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tilts his head back, the sun sizzling against his skin, and he’s remembering what Martyn had said about needing more suncream, but before he can even think about going back inside their apartment to find more, the rippling sound of the water around him, and the dulled chatter of other residents, along with the gentle warm breeze that blows past him, Phil finds himself unable to get up, and soon enough he’s falling asleep.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s being jolted awake though, god knows how long after he’d initially fallen asleep, because he can feel standing close to him, and when his eyes snap open, the silhouette towering over him isn’t very Martyn-shaped, nor is it mum and dad-shaped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His heart flies into his throat for a second, wondering if he’ll be on the news as one of those tourists that get kidnapped and killed on holiday, and if they ever make a movie about him, who will play him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s betting on Chris Hemsworth when the killer clears his throat, and steps to the side so that the sun isn’t completely blinding him, and he can see the face of someone who’s starting to look less and less like a killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a man, probably maybe a bit younger than he is, and he has dripping wet curls, looking a bit breathless, and he opens his mouth to speak when Phil realised he’s just been squinting like a weirdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the other guy speaks, his voice is smooth and posh sounding, and Phil just gapes like a fish at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just you fell asleep,” the guy keeps talking, completely oblivious to Phil’s lack of ability to even form words, as he keeps talking. “And I’m just sat over there,” he continues, jerking his thumb back in the general direction of where more lounge chairs are set out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Basically, you look a little burnt there, mate,” he then says after a pause, wincing as his eyes flicker up and down Phil’s body, making him very aware that he’s only wearing a pair of swimming shorts, and when he sits up properly does he feel where the sun has practically gnawed at his shoulder, and he lets out a loud hiss of pain as he gingerly touches the affected area.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” the stranger muses, and Phil looks up at him again to see where he’s shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he thinks. “Thought that’d hurt. You need more sun cream I reckon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil’s brother’s words haunt him as he groans, thunking his head against the back of the chair with a groan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s exactly what my family tells me,” he tells him in a flat voice. “It’s like they enjoy taking me to hot places because they know how much it hurts me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man’s face lights up. “Ah. So you do speak English.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil frowns at him. “Excuse me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man shrugs. “Well. I didn’t know if you actually spoke English or not. I kinda just came over here and started talking in hopes that you’d understand me, and when you didn’t say anything at first, I started to panic that I was just another British prick that just assumed everyone around him spoke his language.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looks a little breathless and flustered from his ramble, and Phil can’t help but let out a breathy laugh, the tension that’s seemingly being held in the other man’s shoulders seem to ease away as he relaxes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah, this pale white skin is 100% British,” Phil assures him. “I don’t think you can get any more British than my genes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The guy smiles, his eyes go a little squinty and it’s then that Phil realises he has like, really nice eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Northerner too, I take it?” He asks, a sly smile, and Phil nods.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What gave it away? The accent or the fact that I burn like an actual vampire in the sun.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man laughs airly and it’s such a pretty sound. “The accent is a pretty big clue,” he nods his head. “And I appreciate that you said an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>vampire; no Edward Cullen crap then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil snorts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh. He’s cute and kind of a dork.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Phil says, dead serious. “I do actually sparkle when left long ago. You kind of interrupted me,” he grins.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man shifts from one foot to the other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would have liked to have seen,” he cocks his head. “My deepest apologies…” his voice trails off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Phil,” Phil says maybe a little too quickly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dan,” the other man - Dan, says. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil swallows thickly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There’s a small silence between them; the sound of someone jumping into the pool behind them, and a motorbike that drives on the road outside.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re gonna need some aloe vera for that,” Dan nods his head at the burn Phil had started to forget about, and he glances down briefly to remind himself that it is in fact still hurting. “Do you have any?” Dan then asks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil shakes his head. “It’s in my mum’s bag,” is what he tells him. Dan’s eyes are dark.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And where’s your mum’s bag?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil’s tongue darts across his bottom lip as the skin there starts to crack from how dry the air is.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With my mum. They’ve gone to another island for snorkelling. I didn’t wanna go. I’m afraid of the ocean,” he tells him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan nods, then, he looks down at his feet and back at Phil again, chewing the inside of his cheek.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have some,” he then says in a quiet voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil blinks at him. “Some what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan laughs, rolling his eyes. “Some aloe vera,” he says pointedly and Phil feels his face flush hot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” he says dumbly. “Oh, okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan grins, eyes dark and sparkling. “Okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In all fairness, Dan does give him the aloe vera when they reach his apartment. It’s tingling against his skin and it’s almost definitely soothing his burnt skin, feeling cool from where Dan had had the smart idea of keeping it in the fridge.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Phil’s honestly more focused on the mouth that’s sucking on his cock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s got his swim shorts pushed down around his mid thighs because as soon as Dan had pushed him to the bed with his lips attached to his, he hadn’t really had much more brain power to get them all the way off, and the way Dan had been groping the shape of him around the shorts, he’d needed to be touched, sucked and everything else in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheets beneath him are rumpled and cold, like Dan hadn’t even made the effort to make his bed after rolling out of it, and Phil has no room to complain because his own bed looks the same.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pushes his face into the pillow once Dan moves upwards, hollowing out his cheeks to suck eagerly on the head, and when Phil takes a deep breath, he can smell something fruity and sweet, and he wonders if that’s what Dan’s shampoo smells on his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than the whir of the air conditioning unit that’s currently on the highest setting, all that can be heard is his own breathy whimpers that escape him, and the wet, sloppy sounds of Dan sucking, sounding almost pornographic. He’s definitely storing these sounds into the Bank of Wank.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan pulls off with a pop, a rush of air escaping him, and Phil whines, bucking his hips up impatiently before there’s a large, warm hand wrapping around his length, and he’s being tugged on with some impressive speed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Phil squeaks, lifting his head to look at the scene that’s happening between his legs; Dan’s got his left hand on him, face so close to his dick that he can feel the warm puffs of air he’s letting out, and when Phil looks again, he can just about see the slight shift of Dan’s hips where he’s laying flat out on the bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He thunks his head back into the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, trying to compose himself as he feels his balls grow tight, and the warm feeling in his belly is starting to grow, like it’s flooding all over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gonna come,” Phil manages to grit out. His hips give another few weak thrusts upwards into the tight circle of Dan’s fist, and the slit of his dick gapes as a glob of precome rolls down his length, Dan’s hand gliding faster over him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, yeah,” Phil squirms in Dan’s hold, hands gripping at the sheets desperately beneath him as he fists them tightly for something to grab onto as he feels the pleasure building up inside him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He could very easily grab onto the damp curls that are currently tickling at the inside of his thighs, but Dan’s a stranger, and he’s not sure how that’ll go down, so he holds onto the sheets, bucking his hips into his hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He comes with a gasp, like all the air shoots out of him as his dick gives a violent twitch, and there’s come spurting from the tip, looking rather majestic as it hits Dan’s chin, the rest of it dribbles between his fingers as Dan gives him a few more lazy strokes as he starts to soften in his hold.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Phil gasps, the aftershock still buzzing underneath his skin. “Oh god that was-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So hot,” Dan finishes for him, voice a little raspy, sitting up and it’s then that Phil realises he literally just came on his face and his eyes go wide.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I got come on your chin,” Phil whispers. “I am so sorry.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan gives a hearty chuckle before he uses the back of his hand to wipe it off, then using the sheets to wipe it off his hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just had your cock in my mouth,” Dan reminds him. “I don’t think a little bit of jizz is gonna kill me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil hums in agreement, feeling the awkwardness of just coming all over someone start to fade, when he notices that Dan is still half hard between his legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come here,” Phil croaks, and Dan quirks his brows at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lay beside me,” Phil asks, rolling to his side as Dan does as he asks, laying beside him so they’re face one another.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello,” Phil says as he reaches down, fumbling for a moment until he finds Dan’s dick, giving it a tug, and Dan’s lashes flutter for a moment before opening again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” he breaths, but Phil keeps touching him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Want to,” Phil tells him, honestly. “If you want me to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil’s thumbing his head, rubbing over the slit which spreads his wetness, and he ducks his head down with a stuttered breath, and then he gives a wobbly laugh, looking back up to meet Phil’s unbroken gaze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispers. “Yeah, I want you to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They lay like that, facing each other, not breaking eye contact unless Dan has to squeeze his eyes shut as Phil keeps jerking him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Because of the angle, his arm starts to get a cramp, and before Phil can even say anything it’s like Dan has magical mind reading powers because he’s pulling away, and for a split second Phil wonders if he maybe wants to just call is quits, but he’s sitting on his knees, pulling Phil up with a weak grip, and guiding his hand back onto his cock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like that,” Dan breaths, head tipping back and eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit, knee to knee, Phil wanking Dan with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth with concentration when he hears Dan’s breathy moans start to get louder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dan’s breath hitches, “I’m- Oh! I’m coming!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil looks down to watch as the slit gapes and a long stream of come shoots from the tip. It misses him, only by a fraction as the rest puddles in the groove of the sheets beneath them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His dick keeps twitching, little pearls dribbling down Phil’s knuckles as he does what Dan had done to him; lazily stroking him until he felt his go soft.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan tips his head back up, eyes open but hooded and sleepy looking, and he has a dopey grin that in return makes Phil smile too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That,” he says, breathless. “Was fucking amazing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil just laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite their apartment’s looking very similar, it appears that Dan has a much nicer shower. He’s only quick, not wanting to look too weird for taking a long shower in a hook-up’s bathroom, and he doesn’t bother to dry his hair when he comes out, knowing that the heat will have it dried in no time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what are you thinking?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan’s lounging on his bed, the sheets now stripped and stuffed into the little trolley that the housekeeping comes at takes each day, his legs are dangling off the end of the bed, and he’s just in his pants after the shower he took five minutes ago.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh, I dunno,” Phil flushes. He’s not really sure what else to say, and Dan breaks the silence with a sweet laugh, turning his head to properly look at Phil who looks crazy standing there in his shorts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there’s a really nice ice cream place five minutes away,” Dan says, like it’s obvious. “Or, I think I passed a baked good place yesterday… or was it the day before?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil licks his lips anxiously. “What?” he says, trying not to blush when his voice cracks slightly, but Dan doesn’t comment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean,” he says sitting up. “You want gelato or muffins. Personally I’d go for the colder option.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil opens his mouth, a little squeak escaping him as he tries to wrap his head around the idea that Dan could possibly be…</span>
  <em>
    <span> asking him out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” is what he says with a nod. “Ice cream sounds great.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan grins, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. “You need a shirt or not?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil looks down at himself as if suddenly remembering he’s half naked, and before he can think of what to say, Dan’s already answering for him with a smirk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah,” he shakes his head. “You should air out that burn. And for other reasons, obviously.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil just blushes as Dan finds his own shorts, slips his feet into his flip flops, and he’s following him out of the apartment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Twenty questions,” Dan suddenly says; they’re walking back from the ice cream place, and Phil has ice cream dripping down his cone, twisting his neck as he tries to catch it with his tongue as he looks at Dan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me first or you?” He then asks, and Phil wipes his lips on the back of his wrist.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uhh, you, if you want,” Phil shrugs as they continue their relaxed stroll. The sun isn’t so heavy and hot now; a gentle breeze brushes past them,, and Phil has to push his damp hair off his forehead to look at Dan again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay,” Dan nods, his tongue flat and broad as he licks up his own ice cream. “What part of the North you from?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil smiles. “Boring question,” is what he says at first, and after he’s earned an elbow in his ribs he’s grinning. “Manchester,” he tells him. “I don’t live there now, if that’s you next question by the way.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan gives him a dramatic roll of his eyes and a scoff. “Phil, you’re breaking sacred game rules,” he teases. Then, “So if you’re not living in Manchester, where do you live?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil licks more of his ice cream. “London,” he nods. “You?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan purses his lips and shakes his head. “Rules, Philip,” he ribs him. They take a few more steps in silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What brings you here then, if you’re not spending Christmas in London?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil sucks in a breath drawing it out slowly and Dan pulls a face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tough question? Feel free to skip, by the way.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Phil shakes his head, looking down at his feet for a moment. “Was my mum’s idea,” he tells him, looking back at him. “My dad was sick, he’s fine now, but I guess she just wanted something… extra this year.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan’s looking at him carefully, like he’s trying to look right into his soul.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And your thoughts on that are…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil sighs heavily again. “I appreciate it,” Phil says. “I really do. But Christmas is about being at home, and the snow and the cold and hot coco,” he frowns. “Not beaches and sunburns.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan scoffs. “You may have brought that on yourself there, mate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil gives him a look, before relaxing his features again. “True. But I’m pretty big on tradition,” he shrugs. “I just like what I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan hums, taking another lick of his desert, and when Phil looks around at him, he’s got some ice cream on his bottom lip, and before he can tell him, his tongue is already darting out to lick it away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But how will you know what you like and don’t like if you only ever do the same things?” Dan asks and Phil says nothing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Plus like, Australian’s exist. And South African’s. And Califonian’s, too, actually,” Dan lists off. “They have warm Christmases all the time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil nods in agreement. “I know that. I just mean… I know what I like. And tropical Christmas is just not it for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan shrugs. “At least you know that you’ve tried.” Then, “How long you here for?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil looks at Dan, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. “Is this still twenty questions?” He asks, and Dan says nothing but ducks his head to hide his grin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil shakes his head in dismay, the smile on his face is starting to cause an ache in his cheeks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re here for another week,” Phil tells him. “We go back a few days after Christmas.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan nods. “Same here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My go?” Phil asks and Dan looks at Phil, blinking a few times.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil laughs. “My go to ask questions,” he prompts him, and Dan just laughs again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh!” he giggles. “Yeah, sure, go for it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil’s ice cream is still dripping between his fingers, but he doesn’t care.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are you from?” He asks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Reading,” Dan says quickly, eyes darting to look back at Phil. “But I don’t live there either.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil hums. “Where'd you live then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“London, actually,” he smiles shyly, and Phil’s eyes go wide.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?” he exclaims. “No way!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Small world,” Dan cocks his head and Phil just looks at him dumbfounded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what are you doing here then?” Phil asks curiously and Dan’s smile falters a bit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Needed to get away,” he says in a small voice. “Just wanted a Christmas away from everyone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil frowns; he could never imagine not wanting to spend Christmas with his family, even if he was a little bit mad at them for dragging him on holiday with them where he burnt easily and was afraid of the ocean.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But it’s fine,” Dan then adds, waving his hand in dismissal. “We’re not gonna talk about that, yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil swallows thickly. “Yeah,” he croaks, feeling a little bit sad now. “If you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Besides,” Dan adds, sounding a little cheerier, “my nana will be calling me all hours on Christmas to make sure I’m still alive out here by myself,” he laughs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before Phil has time to think, he’s already speaking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t have to spend it alone,” he blurts out, and Dan stops walking to look at him, his expression is hard to read at first, and Phil worries if maybe he’d said the wrong thing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mate,” Dan’s voice bubbles into a laugh. “We just met, and yes, whilst I’ve seen you naked, very nice by the way, I can’t just intrude on your special Christmas.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil swallows thickly. “My mum wont mind,” Phil shrugs, feeling like a little kid, shrinking into himself as he awaits Dan’s response.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’s being bumped in the shoulder, almost falling over, little splatters of melted ice cream goes flying, landing on the floor where watching birds swoop down to peck at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil, that’s really… sweet of you, actually,” Dan tells him. “But seriously. I couldn’t impose, but thank you, anyways.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil swallows. “Well. You always know where my apartment is,” he offers and Dan laughs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t, actually,” he reminds him cheekily. “It was my apartment we went back to, remember? Or did I end up frazzling your brains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil snorts a laugh, “Don’t get too big headed, my brains have pretty much always been frazzled. Nothing to do with you, mate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan smiles, eyes squinty again and Phil kinda wants to just reach over and kiss him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But thanks again,” Dan looks back at him as they walk. “Really.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They eat their ice cream in silence for a while, crunching down on the cone when Phil looks at Dan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You never said how long you were staying here,” Phil wonders and Dan looks at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You never asked,” he says. “You really are awful at this game, Phil.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil rolls his eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m here same as you. Going home just after Christmas,” he tells him, and Phil nods, looking to the ground.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So…” Dan says slowly, and Phil looks back up at him. “Whilst I could never impose on your Christmas, I don’t really have much to do afterwards. Unless you’re one of those insane people the celebrate all week.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil grins. “I can make exceptions for you,” he nudges him with his elbow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good to know,” Dan laughs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Today was fun,” Phil tells him, and Dan looks at him, stunned for a moment before he’s breaking into a wide grin again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I did give you, like, the worlds best blowjob,” he says nonchalantly, making Phil’s ears burn. “But me too. I had fun today, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil brushes his shoulder with his, and when Dan doesn’t pull away, neither does he.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think your family will be back from their snorkelling trip?” Dan then asks quietly. “If they haven’t been eaten like sharks like you suggested?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil licks his lips, they still taste like ice cream and Dan and fruity shampoo. “I don’t think so,” he tells him, and Dan just smiles, lobs the rest of his ice cream in a nearby, Phil doing the same as he grabs his hand, warm against his palm, and he pulls him along, back along the shore, and towards the apartments.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And maybe a tropical holiday isn’t so bad after all, Phil thinks to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>